Sezon zaczynamy Szkolnym Przedstawieniem - Gra Aktorska to podstawa!
Don:'Witajcie, jestem Don.Znajduję się na wyspie Akpatok położonej we wschodniej części Kanady.To tu za chwilę przypłynie 10 uczestników walczących o 10000 dolarów i miejsce wśród 16 w Totalnej Porażce po Europie.W tej chwili zaczyna się Totalna Porażka... Zbliżenie i uśmiech. '''Don:'Na wyspie Akpatok! Statek przypływa na wyspę 'Don:'Już przypłynęli, a oto oni! Ze statku jako pierwszy wyszedł pewien chłopak z fartuchem kucharza. 'Don:'Poznajcie Mattiego! 'Matty:'Hejka! '(Matty:'Z fartuchem się nigdy nie rozstałem.Jest częścią mojego życia.Pasjonuję się gotowaniem od 8 lat i mam zamiar zostać szefem kuchni.Tej program czekał na takich ludzi takich, jak ja.)' Następnie ze statku wyszła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna. '''Don:'A oto Yowita! Pomachała do kamery i do telewidzów. (Yowita:'''Jestem tutaj, by poznać nowych ludzi.Dużo dobrego uczyniłam w akcji RAKU GIŃ!, dzięki mojej inicjatywie przeżyło 105 chorych ludzi.To od przyjaciół dostałam propozycję wzięcia udział w tym programie.)' Ze statku wyskoczył wysoki chłopak. '''Ted:'Hip-Hop rządzi! Don:'A oto Ted, największy Hip-Hopowiec w tym sezonie. '(Ted:'''Witajcie! Hip-Hop Rządzi!, Program Rządzi! I Wy Rządzicie! (rapował to). A tak na poważnie to chcę się tylko rozerwać.)' Ze statku wychodzi piękna dziewczyna ze spódnicą. '''Don:'Poznajcie Margaret! Margaret:'Witajcie, witajcie! Wysyła buziaki. '(Matty:'''Drugi dziwak w tym programie.)' '(Margaret:Jestem Divą i bardzo kocham moich fanów.I pomyśleć, że 2 lata temu żyłam z rodziną bez grosza.(popłakała się) Dziękuję Wam fani! Zgłosiłam się do programu, bo wiem, że dam radę.W zemście wyspy moją ulubioną postacią jest Dakota, bardzo mi jej było szkoda w odcinku 7.)' '''Don:'Odważna i zwinna Rose! Lecz Rose nie wyszła ze statku, tylko z lasu wyspy Akpatok z owocami. Wszyscy:'Co!? '''Don:'Ale,ale jak! 'Rose:'Normalnie, po prostu sama popłynęłam sobie na wyspę. Matty zagwizdał do niej. '(Matty:'Lubię takie laski.)' '(Rose:Mój cel: znaleźć lojalnych przyjaciół, zakochać się w kimś szczerym i wygrać program.Nie boję się wyzwań i jestem twardą babką.)' Ze statku wyszedł chłopak w okularach układający kostkę rubika. '''Don:'Steven, czyli pan mądrala. Steven:'Nie patrzę na siebie przez pryzmat mądrali. '(Steven:'''Tylko, jako nastolatka nie znającego w ogóle świata.Wielu ludzi uważa się na tym świecie za bogów, a są niczym! Tak samo jest z tą całą Totalną Porażką, osoby najlepsze odpadają zawsze na początku lub w połowie stawki.Mało kiedy zachodzą daleko.Dlatego postanowiłem to wam pokazać na moim przykładzie.)' '''Don:'Dominic, czyli najmłodszy uczestnik tego sezonu! Dominic:'Siema! '(Dominic:'''Mam 12 lat i mam problemy ze słuchem.Rodziców nie stać na operację.Mimo, że nie słyszę to bardzo dobrze rozumiem z ruchów warg.Mam wiele talentów, ale największym jest dawanie radości drugiej osobie.Bo mi największej radości nie daje średnia '''6.0. '''na koniec, którą mam, ale zdobycie prawdziwego przyjaciela.)' Przywitał się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. Ze statku wychodzi dziewczyna z krótkimi włosami, wyglądająca, jak chłopak. '''Don:'Oto hmmm. on czy ona.....po prostu Clara! Clara:'Witajcie koledzy! '(Clara:'''Możecie mówić o mnie "ona", ale ostatnie moje przeżycia skłoniły mnie do zmiany płci.Długo, by opowiadać.)' '''Don:'Powitajcie dziewczynę kochającą świat...Agatę! Agata:'Jak ja tu chciałam być! Witajcie! '(Agata:'''Fakt, jestem wielką fanką totalnej porażki.Mimo to nie dam za wygraną, bo celem jest wygrana.Nie mam czasu na przyjaźnie, prędzej sojusz.Aga wam wszystkim pokaże kto tu rządzi.)' Ze statku wychodzi ostatni uczestnik. '''Don:'I ostatni uczestnik to....Damian! Damian:'Witam! '(Damian:'''W swoim życiu naprawiłem wiele rzeczy.Ojciec mówi, że wszystko robię perfekcyjnie.Dlatego mnie do tego programu zgłosił.)' Podział na drużyny '''Don:'Witajcie ponownie, jak popatrzycie w prawą stronę to zobaczycie domki, w których będziecie spać. Ted:'Czy w tych domkach straszy? '''Don:'Hmmm...może! Ted się przestraszył. 'Don:'Gdzieś na środku lasu znajduje się amfiteatr, w którym rozegra się pierwsze wyzwanie. 'Dominic:'A czy to legalne i rozsądne budować scenę na środku lasu? 'Ted:'Racja! 'Steven:'Dla nich z pewnością tak. 'Don:'Oczywiście Steven.A teraz pora na podział drużyn! Pewnie nikt nie chciałby być Niezdarnym Modelem czy Zdradliwym Przyjacielem, ale to nie ja ustalałem nazwy drużyn! 'Wszyscy:'Ech! 'Don:'Teraz wylosujecie numerek drużyny, zaczynamy! Każdy po kolei brał kulkę z numerkiem. '''Matty:2! Yowita:1! Ted:2! Margaret:2! Rose:1! Steven:2! Dominic:1! Clara:2! Agata:1! Damian:1! Don:'A więc: Drużyna Niezdarnych Modeli *'Yowita *'Rose' *'Dominic' *'Damian' *'Agata' Drużyna Zdradliwych Przyjaciół *'Matty' *'Steven' *'Ted' *'Clara' *'Margaret' (Matty:'''Zawiodłem się na tobie Don!)' '(Dominic:Lepiej być nie...znośnym modelem niż..... mściwym przyjacielem.)' '(Clara:Ciekawe czy mnie zaakceptują, w szkole do której chodzę wszyscy za mną przepadają, ale to są inni ludzie.)' '''Don:'Na amfiteatr......Start! Podczas biegu. Yowita:'Rose wpiszesz mi się na listę? '''Rose:'Hmmm...Raku Giń....ok! Podpisała w biegu. '''Ted:(rapuje) BIEGAMY, BIEGAMY PO ZIELONYCH TRAWACH WYSPY...... Matty:'Grrrr. '(Matty:'''Zatłukę go, grrr.)' Wyzwanie Don stoi na scenie. '''Don:'Drużyna, która pierwsza tutaj dojdzie w pełnym składzie będzie miała fory w wyzwaniu.Już ich widzę! Jako pierwsza na miejsce dotarła Rose. Rose:'Tak, jesteśmy pierwsi! '''Don:'Mówiłem w pełnym składzie! 'Rose:'Ale oni zostali w tyle! Nagle do amfiteatru przybiegła cała drużyna Zdradliwych Przyjaciół. Po chwili pojawili się również Niezdarni Modele. 'Don:'Bieg wygrywają Zdradliwi Przyjaciele! 'ZP:'Juhu! '(Rose:'Mogliście się bardziej postarać.)' '''Don:'Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem na tej wyspie jest.......zrobić przedstawienie! (Dominic:'O nie! Tylko nie przedstawienie! Muszę w siebie uwierzyć.... przecież nie będę grał głównej roli. '''Don:'W każdej z drużyn: *Najstarszy członek zespołu tworzy scenariusz. *Dwóch najmłodszych członków zespołu gra główną rolę. '(Dominic:'Nieeeeeeeeeee!!! No to dziś odpadnę, rodzinko szykujcie kolację dla mnie.)' '''Don:'Pozostała 2 gra role drugoplanowe.Tak przy okazji znam wasze daty urodzenia, więc mnie nie oszukacie! Wszyscy:'Ech! '''Don:'To może przeczytam : '''Drużyna Niezdarnych Modeli: #'Yowita - 6.09.1997r. '(pisze scenariusz) #'Agata - 18.07.1998r. '(aktor drugoplanowy) #'Damian - 29.12.1999r. '(aktor drugoplanowy) #'Rose - 30.12.1999r. '(aktor pierwszoplanowy) #'Dominic - 8.10.2004r. '(aktor pierwszoplanowy) Drużyna Zdradliwych Przyjaciół: #'Ted - 18.03.1997r. '(pisze scenariusz) #'Matty - 12.02.1998r. '(aktor drugoplanowy) #'Margaret - 24.08.1998r. '(aktor drugoplanowy) #'Steven - 11.11.1999r.' (aktor pierwszoplanowy) #'Clara - 01.04.2000r. '(aktor pierwszoplanowy) (Matty:'''O, boże! Czemu on!)' '(Clara:Ja pierwszoplanowa aktorka, niedobrze.)' '''Don:'Team Niezdarnych Modeli ma 10 minut, by się przygotować na występ.Za to Zdradliwi Przyjaciele mają za wygramy bieg 15 minut.A więc start! Przygotowania do występu Drużyna Niezdarnych Modeli Yowita szybko pisze scenariusz. Yowita:'Jakby co to mówcie wolno, by was Dominic zrozumiał. '''Rose:'Spoko! 'Agata:'A co uszy zdrętwiały! (zaczyna się śmiać) '(Dominic:'Nie lubię Agaty!)' '''Yowita:'Skończony.A więc tak: W pewnym zamku mieszka książę Dominic.Bramy pilnują strażnicy: Agata i Damian.Nagle przychodzi księżniczka Rose.Strażnicy nie chcą jej puścić, więc zadaje im kopniaki, po czym wchodzi do środka.Potem znajduje księcia, a jej obiecuje miłość jeśli odpowie jej na 3 pytania: #Czy zabierzesz mnie stąd? #Czy masz wobec mnie dobre zamiary? #Czy kochasz mnie? Ona na wszystko odpowiada TAK i na koniec się całują.I jak? Rose:'''Fuj! Ale fajny pomysł, zróbmy to! I zaczęli ćwiczyć. '''Drużyna Zdradliwych Przyjaciół Ted:'Już napisałem! A, więc dwóch raperów: Clara i Steven rapuje SUPER PROGRAM , SUPER PROGRAM (potem Matty i Margaret podają im wodę do picia, oni piją i wyrzucają butelkę) Potem rapują HIP-HOP RZĄDZI , HIP-HOP RZĄDZI. Koniec! '''Matty:'Ty się dobrze czujesz, bo na rozum ci padło! 'Margaret:'Mattiemu chodziło o to, że to jest krótkie i banalne. 'Ted:'Wszystko jest ok! 'Don:'Niezdarni Modele koniec czasu! Zdradliwi Przyjaciele zaczęli ćwiczyć. Występ Niezdarnych Modeli 'Don:'Koniec czasu zapraszam na scenę '''Niezdarnych Modeli Niezdarni Modele zaczęli. Widać bramę, a obok niej strażników Damiana i Agatę.Nagle zjawia się Rose. Rose:'Czy mogę do księcia Dominica? '''Damian:'Nie ma takiej opcji. 'Agata:'Dziwko wracaj do domku! Nagle Rose obu mocno kopnęła i oni się położyli.Po czym weszła do środka. Zobaczyła księcia. Gdy ją zobaczył zaczął zadawać jej pytania. 'Dominic:'Czy zabierzesz mnie stąd? 'Rose:'TAK! 'Dominic:...'Czy masz wobec mnie dobre zamiary? 'Rose:'TAK! 'Dominic:'Czy kochasz mnie? 'Rose:'TAK! Po czym się pocałowali. 'Wszyscy:'Fuj! 'Don:'Dam '''8/10, było to wszystko takie ciekawe, ale czegoś mi zabrakło.A teraz pora na Zdradliwych Przyjaciół! Od razu zaczęli. Na scenę weszli Clara i Steven. Steven&Clara:'SUPER PROGRAM, SUPER PROGRAM Nagle przyszli Matty i Margaret i podali wodę.Oni wszystko wypili i wyrzucili butelki '''Steven&Clara:'HIP-HOP RZĄDZI, HIP-HOP RZĄDZI - KONIEC! 'Don:'Tu było coś i szybkość, ale Bohaterowie drugoplanowi w ogóle się nie odezwali, więc '7/10! '''widzimy się na ceremonii! '''ZP:'Niech to! 'NM:'Juhu!!! Przed ceremonią 'Matty:'Ted musi odpaść! 'Ted:'Matty był dziś dziwny. Ceremonia 'Don:'Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii na wyspie Akpatok na dacy leżą 4 pianki.A, więc w programie zostają Steven, Margaret Rzuca im pianki. 'Don:'Clara ty również zostajesz! Rzuca jej piankę. 'Don:'Ted, twój scenariusz pogrzebał szansę drużyny na zwycięstwo, a Matty, ty ciągle gadałeś na Teda.A w programie zostaje..... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''Matty! Ted odpadasz! Matty:'Tak! '''Ted:'No coż narazie ziomki! Nagle Ted trafił na port wstydu i odpłynął. 'Don:'Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Akpatok! '''KONIEC Wyniki głosowania: 'Ted:'Matty! 'Matty:'Ted! 'Margaret:'Ted! 'Clara:'Matty! 'Steven:'Ted! Kategoria:TP na wyspie Akpatok